The Librarian
by Bluebell67
Summary: Police academy dropout Audre Dane has no idea what's about to happen. Librarian at Lawrence City Library, she's used to weird things. But she's not used to be thrown in the middle of them. A mysterious young man, a disappearance, fake FBI agents, and angels are the new normal in this strange world, and she tries to make it the best she can.
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet night at the library, close to closing time. Audre was working the desk, watching the clock to see when she could go home. Carefully, she turned the PA on, and spoke. "The library will be closing in five minutes."

People packed up their bags, checked out their books, and left. Audre glanced down at the picture of her girlfriend, Mya. In the still quiet, Audre remembered the weird kid who had been bothering her for the past few hours. He had come in, in a rush, with a file, and had been researching weird topics that were hard for her to find. She remembered his face… either brown or blond hair, blue eyes. He was kind, but also kind of annoying. She also remembered that he hadn't left.

"Library's closed." She said in the quiet, walking over to the study room. His backpack was sitting on the table, papers littered across the table. Maybe, she thought, he had gone to the bathroom. She went to go check it. She made a mental note that the security guard should be doing this, but it seemed that he had gone home for the night. "Hello?"

To Audre's dismay, the bathroom was empty. She walked back into the study room, about to move the bag and papers to the lost and found when she saw blood. Audre stopped breathing, her head pounding. "What the-"


	2. Chapter 2

The FBI came, when she reported what had happened. She knew these two weren't FBI. Their excuse was that it was a public building, as if the FBI didn't have something better to do… like stop serial killers. There were three, oddly. Audre always thought they came in pairs.

"What was the kid researching?" Asked the green eyed one. He looked tired, but not as tired as the tall brown haired one.

"European families or something. I don't know." That was a lie. She had read every single note he had taken. But since the police had arrived, the notebook had vanished. She knew that it was related to the disappearance of the weird kid.

"When did you last see him?" Asked the blue eyed one in the trenchcoat. He was the most stressed, halfway to murder somebody and halfway to burst into tears. Audre guessed that either he was having a really bad day, or this guy knew the victim.

"I told you already. I gave him a book and he walked back to the study room. He was gone the next time I went back there, and…"

"Then you found the blood." Husky Green sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"I didn't see it until I was in the room. It was… well, the table is in the middle, right? So he was sitting on the left side of the table, near the door. All of his stuff was facing toward him, so I stood there. The blood was on the right wall, across from me."

"What're you saying?"

"I'm saying… somebody walked in. He stood up and walked to the other side of the table, the person caught him, and murdered him with… with something. I- I don't know how I wouldn't hear it. The study room has thinner walls than you'd expect…"

Tall Brunette looked at Husky Green, his eyes tearing up. Husky Green frowned.

"Do you have security footage?"

"Yes." Audre sighed in relief. "Yeah, we do."

"So… there's our perp, right? In the black hoodie, goes into the study room. But he's not holding any weapons."

"The blood isn't real." Tall Brunette said quietly. "You send that to a testing station, you'll see that it's not the blood of the victim. The blood pattern was wrong. The perp didn't kill… him… he wanted people to think the… victim… was dead."

"Who would do that?"

"Maybe the… vic… was on the trail of the kidnapper."

"The Steins." Audre said suddenly. She regretted it as soon as all three agents sucked in their breath. "The kid was researching the Stynefamily."

"Why would he be messing with them?" Husky Green said angrily.

"Because they were killing people, right? They're Steins… like Frankenstein." Audre whispered. "A serial killer family."

They watched the rest play. After the Stynehad gone into the study room, there were a few minutes of silence until Audre appeared, walking to the room, then away. They zoomed forward through the footage- Audre running back out, calling the police.

"Kid must've been dragged out the window. Are there street cameras, Audre?"


	3. Chapter 3

"The license plate is 218 NCW." Audre said. The sight of the kid being carried lightly by the unnaturally strong hooded figure was seared into her brain. Tall Brunette had winced when the person had dumped the body into the back of the truck. Husky Green wrote down the license plate on a spare sheet of paper while she thought about the video.

"Thank you, Audre. Please don't mention this to anyone, okay? We've got it covered." Tall Brunette said, with a weak smile.

"Uh… no." Audre said. "I'm going with you guys."

"We're not taking a civilian into danger." Trench Coat said, speaking up for the first time in a while. He didn't seem to like this. Husky Green thought for a second.

"The Steins are dangerous. Best not to get involved with them."

"At least tell me your names before you go off into the unknown forever."

"Uh… Dean. Dean Winchester. This is Sam, and this is Cas."

"Dean!" Sam snapped. Dean smiled.

"I know you aren't FBI agents." Audre said.

"You know a lot about hunting for a librarian." Dean said.

"Hunting?"

"Hunting monsters. Like the Steins."

"Dean, stop." Sam said, raising his voice.

"I'm 36, I'm a police academy dropout, and I can handle whatever this is." Audre said, looking up at Sam. "Honestly… I'd love to help you find your missing intern or whatever."

"She's good." Dean said. "I promise she won't get hurt."

"You can't make that promise, Dean. You know what happens." Cas snapped. Dean nodded, but then looked at Audre.

"Still want to hunt some evil S.O.B.s?"

"Turn down the music." Sam said. Dean muttered something and turned it down. Audre looked at Cas, who was sitting next to her in the back.

"Who is the missing kid? What is he to you guys?" She asked. Cas glared at her, his eyes squinted. He opened his mouth, then shut it, rethought his words, then started over.

"His name is Jack. He's family."

"Family?"

"Sam and Dean are brothers. I'm their friend. Jack's my nephew. We're family."

"So, he's a hunter too? Like a family business?"

"I don't think of him as a hunter. He's… he's still a child to me." Cas said. "He's good. He doesn't like hurting people. He hunts because he wants us to be proud of him."

"We are proud of him." Dean added, leaning forward to see something in the distance. Sam sat in the shotgun seat with his arms crossed.

"How do you kill Stynes?" Audre asked, changing topics. The stress was high when they talked about Jack. There were things they weren't telling her, but her head was working faster every second, connecting the dots. Why wouldn't Cas's sibling be looking for their son?

"They're hard to kill, but it's like… killing normal, very hard to kill humans."

"I've never killed anyone." Audre said. "I killed a deer once, by accident. I… I think I'll just let you guys kill stuff. I remember how scared it was… it's eyes."

"Too much detail." Dean said cheerily. Audre decided to make her move.

"What about his parents?" She asked.

"Who?"

"Jack. Jack's parents."

"They're dead." Cas said.

"You're lying."

"I'm not." Cas said, frowning. Audre raised her eyebrows.

"You're lying, and I can tell because Sam and Dean gave it away." Audre said. Cas looked at Sam and Dean, angry. That dude needed a coffee or a warm bath.

"His father is estranged. He doesn't know Jack is missing." Dean figuratively stepped in as he slowed down the car and took a sharp turn into a driveway. The car shook.

"That's all I wanted to know." Audre said. "Thanks."

Castiel glared at her. She smiled back. Audre was dealing surprisingly well with everything. She was starting to feel nervous though. Everyone seemed to be rethinking why they brought her along, but they rolled up to the house and focused on the task at hand.

"Okay… so… this is where the car went. Looks right." Dean said. "All we have to do is find Jack, and then he can get us back to the car."

Dean turned off the driveway and into the woods. He got out, and covered it in branches. Audre moved to get out, but it was locked.

"Hey!" She yelled. Cas slammed his door behind him, following Sam.

"Just stay here." Dean said. She watched their retreated figures, cursing under her breath. She tried the door again, but it wasn't going to open.


	4. Chapter 4

After a few hours, the doors unlocked. Audre had been dozing off, and was startled.

"Nice car. Just like on the cameras. This is our guy." A man with a distinct accent said. Audre ducked down and crawled under the seat as they cleared the branches.

"We can mess with the car later." Another person said. They retreated. When they were gone, Audre pushed open the door, sliding out onto the pine needles. She winced, crawling to standing up as she walked toward the house. She decided to go round back. The glass door was open, but inside was dark. There were no guards anywhere to be seen. Audre listened.

The faint sound of yelling was coming from the stairwell. It was unlocked, but the door had too many open locks for a normal person's house. She stepped quietly down the stairs, trying to be as quiet as possible. She stood in the shadows, looking into the operation room. On the table was Jack. He was pale, and still. A red tube travelled from his neck to a machine… there was a jug of red liquid… Audre felt like she was going to puke.

"We didn't know he was one of your own," A man drawled. "If we had, we would've tortured him… ripped off his arm… anything to slightly make up for you murdering the American branch of our family. We came here to kill you, and you walked right into our arms."

"Let the others go. I'm the one you want." Dean said.

"Well, I don't know why I'd do that. Your boy is remarkable. His blood can cure anything… age, illness, mortality. Where did you come across this kid?"

"None of your business." Dean said angrily. "Let them go."

"Why?"

"You want me, not them."

"Why can't I have both?"

Dean groaned. His attempt to bargain wasn't working. Audre carefully stepped into the room. It was well lit, but the man and the other Steins were facing Sam, Dean, and Cas. Cas had silver handcuffs on, and he was gagged. He had spotted Audre. His eyes seemed to be saying something. She got the message.

"Why did it take you so long to get here?"

"We had to pack up, buy the house… and then get ready to face the man who killed so many of our family. I was expecting more… I don't know. Flair? Pizzaz?"

"I killed your family, Styne." Dean smiled. "I have flair."

Meanwhile, Audre was pulling out the tube. She set it down, gently shaking Jack, hoping he would wake up. She glanced back at Sam and Dean who were still stalling. She felt Jack's pulse. It was weak, but there. She was surprised he was alive. Audre could swear he hadn't been breathing.

"Okay, I've had enough banter." Styne said, turning around. Audre felt her heart stop as Styne looked directly into her eyes. "Well… surprise, there are even more of you now."


	5. Chapter 5

Audre wanted to scream, or to run away, but she stood there awkwardly. Styne pulled out his gun, firing it directly at her head. Time slowed down, literally. The air suddenly turned gold. Audre was frozen, staring at the bullet. She could see Sam, Dean, and Cas. Dean had broken free and had a knife, aiming toward Styne's back.

Audre looked down at Jack, who was finally awake. He wasn't slowed down. Jack was the one who was causing it. He stood up unsteadily, grabbing the bullet and turning it away from Audre. He looked at her, her yellow eyes showing confusion at this new hunter.

"What the hell." Audre whispered. Jack smiled. Time snapped back. The bullet hit the wall and ricocheted into one of the Stynes.

"No!" Dean yelled, finishing his swing. He stabbed Styne. Dean grabbed his gun and shot him in the head. The other Styne fired at Jack.

Time didn't slow down this time. Jack's eyes were wide, like the deer in her headlights. Audre pushed him out of the way, screaming when the pain ripped through her body. Dean shot the other Styne.

"Am I going to die?" Audre asked, her voice shaking.

"No." Dean said, unlocking Cas. Sam looked at him, his eyes puffy. Audre wondered why Sam was so upset.

"I've got it." Cas muttered to Jack. Cas put his hands on her stomach, where the bullet had entered.

"I'm sorry." Jack whispered.

"Jack, she's going to be fine." Cas said. "She's okay."

Audre didn't feel okay, but the pain was going away. She looked at Cas's hands. They were glowing.

"Wha…" Audre felt tired, falling asleep on the cold floor of the Styne's house. It was dark. But it was warm.


	6. Chapter 6

"Where am I?" Audre asked. The world was blurry.

"Home." Cas said. He was standing by the door of her bedroom. Home was a small apartment, but it was home. She felt like she hadn't been here in ages. She got up carefully, looking in the mirror. Her hair was crazier than usual, the small black curls going in every direction. Under her eyes were dark purple bags. She looked at where she had been hit. It was smooth, clean. It was as if she hadn't been hurt at all.

"That was my thank you for saving my nephew's life. I owed you." Cas said.

"Thank you."

"Even though he wasn't in danger." Cas muttered. Audre raised an eyebrow.

"You're magic." She said.

"You're human." He said. "Believe it or not, Audre, there are more species than human."

"Can I ask…"

"Angel."

"Fluffy wings?"

"Yeah."

"May I ask…" Castiel said, pointing to a picture.

"Girlfriend. Mya."

"Congratulations."

"This is insane." She said. She remembered vaguely something about a notebook. "Jack had a notebook. It disappeared after the police showed up, but they left everything else. I think the Stynes had somebody on the inside."

"We'll look into it."

"Or I could." Audre said.

"You could." Cas replied, not conveying any emotion. She smiled.

"If angels and Frankenstein are real, I want to see what else is out there."

"You might not. You don't know what happened to Sam." He said vaguely. "But that's his story to tell. Uh… they have a gift for you, if you want to continue hunting. Well… Dean does. Sam's not happy about a new hunter, but…"

"The Men of Letters Bestiary?" Audre laughed, reading the title of the book Cas had handed to her.

"It'll help." Cas said.

"Thanks."

"Good luck." Cas said. He vanished with a whosh and a draft of air. Audre ran to where he had been, feeling the air. She laughed.

"What the hell."

Dinner with Mya that night was strange. Mya could see something was different. She fiddled with her hijab, weaving the soft green fabric through her fingers. Audre smiled awkwardly.

"So… did you figure out what happened to that kid?"

"He's safe. He's with his family."

"Good." Mya looked down. She was thinking about her family, who had told her to walk out the door and never come back. It's funny how the world works. One second you're going to be somewhere forever and the next it's gone forever.

"Mya, will you marry me?" Audre asked. Mya gasped, putting her hands over her mouth.

"Yeah! Yes!"

"And… will you stay with me if I tell you something insane?"

"... of course."

"Magic is real! Angels, and stuff! It's all real!"

"I… I know." Mya said. Audre felt her heart freeze.

"What?"

"I'm part angel. I'm a nephilim."

They sat in silence for a minute. Slowly, a grin formed on Audre's lips.

"You're not upset?"

"On the contrary…" Audre smiled. "How do you feel about saving the world?"


End file.
